Lies to be Forgotten
by linkinparkh2over
Summary: Some called him crazyothers referred to him as modern age’s greatest criminal mastermind.I had a better name for him: Slade.Now I could tell you that Slade wasn’t the most aggressive, evil,and sadistic villain we’ve ever faced,but then I’d be lying.robsta
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

This fic was my first fic, but I'm rewriting it in hopes of a more successful one. It's more serious than the first one and also in Starfire's point of view. No flames please.

Some called him crazy; others referred to him as modern age's greatest criminal mastermind. I had a better name for him: Slade. Now I could tell you that Slade wasn't the most aggressive, evil, and sadistic villain we've ever faced, but then I'd be lying.

Up until a few months ago, I wasn't the most Slade-familiar person on my team: that was Robin's job. Robin was my best friend and my current love interest. I told him everything, and he was always willing to help. Raven was a great person to go to for advice, but let's face it-I've been to more funerals livelier than a day of meditation in her room. Beast boy was similar to a little brother; I was always trying to keep him out of trouble. And Cyborg was similar to a big brother, he always had much-needed faith in me.

Although I was surrounded by those who loved me, my fairy-tale world was doomed to fall apart.

Looking back now, I realize that my insecurities made me vulnerable to Slade's incredibly evil but brilliant plan to send me reeling into a world that was not my own, a world so sinister and corrupted……I'm getting way ahead of myself. Let me take it from the beginning.

My story begins on a bright and sunny day in Jump City. Everything was blissful around Titan's Tower…er…well at least it was blissful for everyone else around the tower. I was kind of lonely. Beast boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Raven was meditating and reading in half hour intervals, and Robin was obsessing over Slade's whereabouts….go figure.

I prepared him a breakfast of eggs and bacon and setting it outside of his door, earning a muffled "Thanks, Raven!" I decided not to embarrass him by revealing my true identity, so I forced out a dull "Sure" and was on my way.

I returned to the kitchen and, since I had nothing better to do, fixed breakfast for the rest of my friends as well. As I delivered the rest of the trays, I realized that it wouldn't be a very eventful day around the tower.

I earned a hasty "Thanks, Star" when I placed Beast boy's stack of tofu waffles and soy milk next to the Game Station.

I received a mumbled "Oh, thanks" when I walked around to Cyborg's side of the couch and set down his plate piled high with sausage, bacon, and a glass of 100 whole milk, (much to Beast boy's dismay), on the table in front of him.

I thought I detected a weak smile from Raven when I set down her plate of toast and daily cup of herbal tea next to the book she had so carefully laid face-down on the couch beside her so that she could easily pick it up and continue reading when she was done meditating.

Sighing at the small reactions I received from my friends, I headed back to the kitchen for the third time that day and put together a small breakfast for myself. I clutched the bottle of mustard in one hand and a spoon in the other.

Just then, Cyborg walked up and said "Thanks, Star! I love mustard with my sausage! Oh great, you got a spoon for Raven to stir her tea with, I'm glad…for a second I thought she was going to blow us all up!" Within five seconds, I found myself without a breakfast…oh well.

I followed Cyborg into the living room and announced that I was going to the mall of shopping for the day. Earning little to no response, I flew out of the front door and into the sunshine. That was my first big mistake of the day.

After about six hours of floating around the mall, (time flies when you're trying on new outfits and signing autographs!), I decided it would be a good time to head home.

Obviously, Robin had a bad day, because no sooner had I stepped out of the mall, than my communicator began to beep.

"Yes?" I said, a little peeved that it had taken so long for someone to wonder where I was.

"Starfire! Where are you?" yelled Robin's voice from the other side.

"Well I just went-" I started, but I didn't get to finish.

"Well hurry up and get back to the tower! There's trouble!" With that, the connection was ended, and I was left to wonder if he would really care if I returned home or not if it hadn't been for the mishap somewhere in the city that needed my attention.

I decided to just meet the titans at the place of the trouble. To call Robin's communicator, I made a quick turn into a nearby alleyway so I could focus. That was my second big mistake that day.

As I lifted the communicator to my mouth, I became vaguely aware that I was no longer alone. I wheeled around to face the person who was now in the alleyway with me, and had the communicator kicked out of my hand, and my wrist quickly sprained. I stood up from the floor, where I had landed in a heap of pain. I could have run, and I had every intention to…but instead I made the third and final big mistake of the day: I looked into the face of the person who would soon change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, sorry it took me so long to update. I deleted my old story and so I have to make the plot up again as I go along…hehe whoops.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

"Who-who are you?" I stammered, looking into the mask of my attacker.

"My name does not concern you. However, I have something that might." Said a deep voice behind a pale gold mask. He had a costume similar to that of Slade's, however, this one was pale gold and green.

"No! Get away from me! You work with Slade, don't you?" I yelled, feeling the hatred boil over at the thing that was keeping my Robin from coming out from his room, from having any time to spend with the team, for having any time for me…

I shook my head and looked up just in time to see a fist heading straight for my face. Well that hurt. I realized my thoughts had paralyzed me momentarily, and the moment I spent thinking cost me my defense. Shakily, I stood up and tried to speak, but felt a sharp prick on the side of my neck. Reaching down, I pulled out an injection needle, and looked up at the masked boy who was coming ever closer.

"Yes, I injected you with a substance that takes away your powers." He laughed at my shocked face. Not wanting to believe him, I tried to fly, but felt a sickening pain and fell to my knees. He laughed yet again and shoved his knee into my stomach. Crying out in pain, I tried yet again to fly, but the pain was too intense. I collapsed and lay in a ball of pain on the floor.

Seizing the opportunity, he lifted me up by the throat and shoved me against the wall. Pinning me down with his hands on my wrists, he slammed his head hard onto mine in a vicious headbutt, the back of my head hitting the wall.

"Please…what do you want?" I asked.

"To warn you. The Robin you hold dear is deceiving you, and I can't stand seeing such a beautiful alien like yourself become the victim of love." He said, watching my face carefully for emotion. He needn't have; my face remained blank as I stared straight ahead.

"If you truly care about me, why do you hurt me so?" I asked, still looking ahead. He slapped me.

"Because I knew that if I wanted you to listen and remember, I have to inflict pain so that the two memories will stay intertwined. When you think of the pain I have caused you, you will also be forced to remember what I am saying, and the more you think about it, the more likely you will be to believe it.

"I will never believe-" Again I was silenced. This time, however, I wasn't slapped. I was _kissed_.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" shouted a voice I knew so well. I broke away and screamed his name. Again I was slapped, but this time it didn't end there. I cried out in pain as I was hit, punched, scratched, and kicked. I felt my vision blur as the attack finally stopped, but the pain was still very much there.

Before my conciousness left me altogether, I said his name one last time…

"Robin….my Robin….."

And with that, I slipped into a world of darkness, escaping my pain for a short time as I was left a bloody heap in a dark alleyway, not knowing what I did to deserve it.

REVIEW PLEASE…I know it was short but review anyway please!


End file.
